


House Call

by hemo_goblin



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemo_goblin/pseuds/hemo_goblin
Summary: Tyrian's been acting strangely irritable lately. Arthur's curiosity gets the better of him.Also Tyrian is trans just fyi
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	House Call

“I’m not sure what crawled up his ass and died, but you’d probably be better off keeping your distance from Tyrian today,” Cinder mentioned to Arthur while passing him in one of the darkened corridors of the castle.

“I take it you’re speaking from experience?” The doctor replied inquisitively. It was definitely odd for Tyrian to be described as anything adjacent to pissy without good reason. Needlessly aggressive and unhinged, sure, but he was usually very chipper about it.

“...I passed by him earlier to ask him about something I’d misplaced, and he practically bit my head off.” Cinder huffed, clearly unhappy to recall the encounter.

That was perplexing to the doctor, he ran through several ideas in his head as to what could possibly cause this sort of change in the scorpion’s behavior… Usually, he would jump at the opportunity to tease Cinder for losing something, but it sounds like he just wanted her to leave him alone. Curious….

“I see…” Arthur trailed off, putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully. “I appreciate the warning.”

“Don’t mention it. I just don’t want to be the one to have to clean you off the walls if he snaps at you.” Leave it to Cinder to find self-serving reasons for altruistic gestures.

The two parted ways, and the doctor continued to think to himself as he paced through the halls. He hadn’t just returned from a mission, so he couldn’t have been upset about its outcome. Very few other things mattered to Tyrian enough to upset him like that. He knew it was a bad idea, likely even a dangerous one, to check in on the faunus, but Arthur’s greatest downfall as a man of science was his insatiable curiosity.

Despite his better judgement, he found himself at the doorway of the training room where Tyrian spent a large portion of his time. It was _concerning_ how much the man worked himself to exhaustion every day, something the doctor had advised against numerous times as his physician, but to no avail. The scorpion was _obsessed_ with honing his body to be the perfect killing machine, the perfect tool for his Goddess. The dedication would have been admirable, were it not so disconcerting.

As Arthur had suspected, he found Tyrian inside, savagely beating a grimm to a pulp. There was less finesse in his movements than usual, more raw brutality. And most notably, Tyrian didn’t seem to be grinning in the way Arthur had come to expect him to when he was stabbing things. His teeth were gritted in a snarl as he seemed to beat the creature less for enjoyment, and more to vent some unknown frustrations. Rising from the dissolving body of the monster, Tyrian shot a piercing glare over his shoulder towards the doctor.

_“What do you want_.” Tyrian hissed, his tone making it sound more like a statement than a question.

“Seems Cinder was right to think you were upset about something.”

There was a pause before Tyrian replied, his voice dripping with disdain.

“Why do you care.”

“Because very few things get under your skin, Tyrian. So whatever it is, likely interests me.”

Tyrian grumbled and rolled his eyes, walking away from Watts towards the hand towel that laid in a heap on the floor on the other end of the room. 

“You wouldn’t understand,” The faunus snapped, wiping his face with the small rag. His tail flicked from side to side in an obvious show of aggravation.

If there was a single sentence in the world that got on Arthur’s nerves more, he was yet to find it.

“I know your case is unusual, Tyrian, but you do realize that it is _literally_ my job to understand.”

Tyrian grumbled again, folding his weapons back into themselves and approaching the entrance of the room. He stared Arthur down as the doctor didn’t budge from his place in the doorway.

“ _Move_ ,” Tyrian demanded, his tail curving over his shoulder in a threatening display that Arthur had come to associate directly with impending danger. 

The deadly glare in the scorpion’s eyes was made a little less intimidating by the painting of redness across his face. It could have just been exertion from the training, but Arthur had never known Tyrian to get this flushed from his routines.

“Wrapping up already?” The doctor asked with a cocked eyebrow. It was very unlike the hunter to cut his rituals short, for _any_ reason.

“If you’re not going to _leave_ , then yes,” The faunus answered curtly. “Move. _Now_.” The tail’s arch grew more extreme, as if to emphasize the threat. Watts didn’t take a step. 

Tyrian _growled_ in response, closing the distance between them and gripping the doctor forcefully by the shoulder, throwing him aside to allow himself to exit the room swiftly. By the time Arthur stood back up and dusted himself off, Tyrian had already stormed off down the hallway out of sight.

But in that brief moment Tyrian had been close to him, he picked up on something that made all the pieces fall together. The hunter’s hand was _impossibly_ warm for someone who ran so cold, but more importantly; the closeness made the faunus’ powerful scent impossible to miss. _Heat_.

Not what Arthur was  _ expecting  _ to be the matter, but certainly something he could work with. It would hardly do for his associate to stay so agitated for the rest of his cycle. Aside from it being just unpleasant to be around, there was the very real threat that someone would wind up getting  _ hurt  _ if things continued the way they did.

That was the reason the doctor followed Tyrian back to his quarters. Nothing more.  _ Certainly  _ not because he found he liked the way the scorpion’s face looked all flustered. This was simply a house call. He was… seeing to the physical needs of his patient, and his teammate. That was all.

He raised a gloved hand to the door, preparing to knock before opting to listen first. From the other side, Arthur could hear sounds of rusting and irritated whines, confirming his suspicions. He took a breath, and rapped on the door gingerly.

No response.

He knocked again.

“Go away,” Tyrian’s voice whined through the door. It sounded more like a plea than a demand.

“Open the door, Tyrian,” Arthur replied firmly. He heard silence, followed by a faint shuffling and, to his surprise, the click of the door’s handle unlocking and opening. He hadn’t actually expected that to _work_. The musky scent Arthur had picked up earlier wafted out of his room in full force as soon as he opened the door the tiniest bit. As the door cracked open, Tyrian peeked his face out from the other side. Arthur couldn’t make out much through the sliver of an opening, but the faunus was definitely topless, with his long hair undone and messily falling over his shoulders. He squinted at the doctor silently, his face still reddened.

“I know what’s bothering you,” Arthur stated bluntly.

“If you _did_ , you wouldn’t be here,” Tyrian grumbled almost sadly. It was fair of him to assume that the doctor wouldn’t want to help with this sort of thing, though. He likely wasn’t used to any amount of sympathy when it came to this particular problem.

“I wouldn’t be so s-”

“ _Please_ , just go. Your scent is driving me fucking crazy, I won’t be able to stop myself from hurting you if you don’t leave _now_.” Tyrian's fingers tightened around the edge of the door, his sharpened fingernails digging into the material as he spoke. Seemed as though he was resorting to brutal honesty to attempt to get Arthur to leave. It was almost a little endearing, how he seemed to somewhat care for Arthur’s safety enough to _warn_ him.

“And here I was going to offer to help you,” The doctor sighed. That _certainly_ got a reaction out of Tyrian. The scorpion’s pupils dilated immediately, his eyes widening.

“You mean, you want to…” The faunus trailed off. Was he… _embarrassed_? Arthur didn’t think Tyrian had an ounce of shame in him, _especially_ not when it came to his general sexual deviancy. Seeing him get bashful about being propositioned was somewhat adorable.

“Yes, Tyrian. I am offering to fuck you,” Arthur replied, straight to the point. He realized his answer didn’t offer Tyrian a comfortable out, however, so after a moment of consideration he continued. “Provided you want my help, that is.”

Tyrian remained frozen in the doorway for a few seconds, staring blankly at Arthur in a way that made it almost possible to _see_ the gears turning in his head as he processed the information. Not even bothering to answer, the faunus swung the door open, grabbed Arthur by the collar, yanked him inside and shut the door behind them.

Tyrian’s room was almost pitch dark, the only light in the room a dim glow from a few candles lit on his nightstand. Whatever scent they may have given off was completely drowned out by the pervasive, unmistakable smell of heat that hung heavy in the air. It wasn’t a _bad_ smell, just very… _potent_. The doctor wasn’t given much time to reflect on it as Tyrian pressed his body into Arthur’s, seemingly trying to touch as much of his skin to the other’s at once as possible. His hips ground into Arthur’s leg, his hands gripping his suit jacket tightly. Right. Didn’t want to get those dirty.

He pried Tyrian off of him, earning a whine from the faunus, who immediately tried to latch back onto him before seeing why he was removed in the first place as Arthur shrugged his jacket off and folded it neatly, setting it aside somewhere out of the way. His vest and gloves soon followed. Tyrian, meanwhile, was fidgeting restlessly while watching the doctor dress down with widened, hungry eyes. He was already mostly undressed, all that remained of his clothes were the loose white pants with a noticeable damp stain between the legs. He rocked his hips into the air impatiently, letting out another needy low whine.

Mere seconds after Arthur placed his other glove down and turned back to face Tyrian, the faunus was on him again, sliding his hands up the doctor’s shirt and feeling at his chest. His breathing was heavy and labored, hot against Arthur’s skin. He gripped Watts with the desperation of a man on the brink of death. The doctor slid his hands over Tyrian’s body, taking note of how the simple contact made him shudder and let out a soft noise. His skin was _burning_. Practiced hands traced across his scarred chest, over the shoulders up to the jaw, tilting it to face Arthur.

Tyrian’s eyes were somewhat hazy, but the focus that remained in them wore an expression of utter _pleading_. Arthur was once again surprised by how cute it was, considering it was owned by a killer. He realized halfway through the motion of bringing Tyrian’s lips to his own that he didn’t _have_ to do this in order to help the other, but he made no effort to stop himself as he held the faunus in a kiss. Tyrian all but _sobbed_ at the sensation, an overwhelmingly pleased noise escaping him and being lost on Arthur’s lips. He pressed desperately into the kiss, holding the doctor’s head in both his hands before allowing them to wander again, sliding down the other's slim frame and gripping at his hips, impatiently tugging at his belt.

Arthur could not explain why that gesture excited him as much as it did, but he paid it no mind as he slid his hands down the scorpion’s back, stopping to feel that fascinating spot where his flesh split open to allow plates of chitin to feed out into the tail. Tyrian moaned softly into Arthur’s mouth, followed by a shocked noise when the other’s hand slid further downwards and firmly gripped his ass. The doctor was surprised in turn when Tyrian replied by groping at his crotch. Taking that as a sign to press on, he walked Tyrian backwards and laid him down on the messy mattress on the floor that the faunus called a “bed.”

He made quite the picture like that, Arthur noticed. Arms sprawled out above his head, his dark hair messily trapped beneath him while his chest heaved with heavy breaths. His face was still peppered with that warm blush as he looked up at Watts expectantly, mouth agape and panting.

“Come on…” Tyrian urged breathily, “Just do it already…” The need in his voice made his demands sound less commanding and more desperate. His hips pressed upwards into the doctor as he whined. Arthur had to admit, there was something very _appealing_ about seeing someone as dangerous as Tyrian completely _melt_ in his hands. It was something he could get used to.

The doctor’s hands moved to unbutton Tyrian’s pants, noticing how much stronger the scent was when he was this close. It was _intoxicating_ , but not entirely unpleasant. He pulled the pants down the scorpion’s scarred legs, taking the briefs that lie underneath with him as he went, exposing Tyrian to the open air. The faunus moaned softly and rolled his hips again, moving his crotch closer to Arthur’s face.

Watts delicately placed a finger between Tyrian’s folds, sliding upwards towards his clit and taking note at the sheer volume of slick between the faunus’ legs. The scorpion’s body shivered at the slow, deliberate movement, pulling a shaky moan from the man.

“You’re absolutely _soaking_ ,” Arthur thought out loud, as if Tyrian wasn’t already well aware of the fact. The scorpion turned his head away with a whine instead of retorting. The heat must have had him _incredibly_ flustered if he couldn’t even think of anything to sass back with. The doctor smirked, satisfied with how the other seemingly became a different person when in the throes of such oppressive lust. He teased his finger at Tyrian’s entrance a little more, enjoying the way it slipped around so _effortlessly_. A strangled whimper escaped the faunus.

His finger slid inside to the knuckle with absolutely no resistance. Tyrian moaned wantonly at the feeling, pressing his hips into Arthur’s hand in an attempt to drive it deeper inside him. Watts felt a slight warmth rush to his face at the sight of Tyrian Callows desperately trying to fuck himself on the doctor’s fingers. His face looked _pretty_ like that, brows knitted and biting his lip, hazy golden eyes rolling back in his head.

Arthur began to move his hand in and out of Tyrian, slipping a second finger inside just as easily as the first. It became increasingly unclear if this preparation was necessary, considering how little resistance his cunt seemed to give against the intrusion. The copious amount of fluid the scorpion was producing caused his body to make downright  _ lewd  _ wet noises each time the doctor pumped his fingers. The faunus continued to pant and whine; The delight of being fucked, while pleasant, offered no relief and only served to make him ache for something more substantial.

“ _ More _ ,” Tyrian moaned, continuing to buck his hips into the touch. 

“You know, I don’t  _ have  _ to do this for you,” Arthur remarked cruelly as he curled his digits inside the faunus. “Use your manners.”

“ _ Please _ ,” Tyrian begged breathlessly, “I need it…”

It was so direct, so absolutely full of  _ need _ , that Arthur had no choice but to oblige. He slid his fingers out and rolled them along the scorpion’s clit, causing him to let out a delighted squeal, before withdrawing his hand to reach for his belt. The jingling sound of the buckle and the sudden lack of contact alerted Tyrian to what was happening, and he took the opportunity to turn over onto his stomach, sliding his knees beneath him to lift his hips a little.

The doctor would be lying if he said the sight of the hunter presenting himself like that, ass in the air and his tail making slow serpentine motions upwards, wasn’t  _ incredibly  _ sexy. His hands moved on their own as he grabbed at the other’s ass, rewarding the way the faunus pressed into the touch by caressing the flesh. Tyrian whimpered, raising his hips even further upwards, wordlessly begging for Arthur to fuck him. The doctor thought it would be cruel to make him wait much longer, positioning himself behind Tyrian and sliding his cock against the other’s slick entrance.  _ Gods _ , he was so wet. And his cunt felt like a furnace. It was having… some sort of effect on Arthur.

“ _ Doctorrr _ ~” The faunus keened impatiently, his tail curling behind Arthur to pull him closer. Watts decided he quite liked the desperate tone in the other’s voice, and wanted to hear a little more of it.

“Do you  _ need  _ something?” The doctor asked lowly in Tyrian’s ear, still sliding his length teasingly against the faunus’ heat without pressing inside. Tyrian only responded with a whine that almost sounded  _ pained _ . “Use your words, Tyrian,” Arthur crooned mercilessly. The scorpion relented immediately.

“ _ Please _ , Doctor, I need you inside me,” Tyrian pleaded, the whimpering tone of his voice a far cry from the confident lilt Arthur had grown accustomed to. He liked it. “I need you to fuck me, _please_ …”

“Good boy,” The doctor replied without thinking, gently stroking the top of Tyrian’s head. He’s not sure what possessed him to say that, but if the drip of fluid he felt against his cock was any indicator, he’d wager the faunus quite liked it. 

Without any further warning, he aligned himself with Tyrian’s entrance and pressed inside. He couldn’t help the restrained groan that slipped out of him at the sensation of Tyrian’s slick burning heat enveloped him, seemingly pulling him further inside, although he doubted the faunus could hear him over his own obscene moaning. It was _impossibly_ easy to sink himself in to the hilt; the scorpion’s organ gripped his member tightly, but the excessive lubrication allowed him to move without resistance. He felt… _amazing_. Arthur took just a moment to get his bearings, attempting to maintain composure while the faunus’ body pulsed around him so _deliciously_. Tyrian wasn’t happy about that, however, pushing his hips back into the doctor and pressing his tail into his back to bring him in closer with another shameless whine.

Arthur anchored a hand on Tyrian’s hip, slowly sliding out before pushing his length back inside, savoring the shaky gasp the faunus made paired with the feeling of his walls tightening around the doctor’s length. He repeated the motion, pressing his hips into Tyrian at a steady pace that gradually became more difficult to maintain as he continued. He was trying to keep this professional, but _fuck_ , the way Tyrian was moaning and gripping his cock, and that _scent_ that seemed to work its way into the doctor’s head and cloud his thoughts, was making it _extremely_ difficult. For someone so concerned with carrying himself properly, Arthur found himself incredibly tempted by Tyrian to throw it all out the window.

“Mmmhhh… _Harder_ ~” The faunus purred lasciviously, moving his hips backwards to meet Arthur’s in time with his thrusts.

… And there it went.

Watts braced both of his hands on Tyrian’s hips, pulling him back onto his cock as he snapped his own hips harshly into the other. The scorpion let out a high-pitched, utterly _euphoric_ cry from being penetrated so roughly, his hands tightly gripping the sheets that were strewn haphazardly over the mattress. The doctor set a rougher pace, pistoning his hips and ramming deep into Tyrian as the faunus let out strings of moans and sighs that were muffled by burying his face into the mattress. _Shame_. Arthur was enjoying them. He grabbed a handful of Tyrian’s dark, surprisingly soft hair and pulled back, tilting the man’s face up and away from the surface.

“ _No_ ,” The doctor spoke in a low voice, leaning closer to Tyrian’s ear. “I want to hear it.”

The faunus let out a gasp that melted into whine when his hair was yanked, followed by a stream of vulgar noises out into the open air. Arthur ate them up, humming contentedly in praise while he continued to rail Tyrian with increasing intensity.

“Yes yes _yesss_ … _fuck_ , just like that... “ Tyrian babbled jumbled words of praise for Watts, his mouth hanging open and… holy shit, was he _drooling_? “More, _moreee_ …” He pleaded desperately, practically incoherently.

“ _Needy_ little thing, aren’t you?” Arthur teased, a little surprised with the husky tone his own voice had taken. His breathing had gotten a little labored from the exertion.

“Mmmhh… _please_ , Doctor~” The faunus murmured desperately, wrapping his tail affectionately around Arthur’s arm, “I need you to _ruin_ me…”

_Fuck_.

Watts felt the appendage squeeze around his arm, and an idea began to form in his head. Sparing no time to think too hard on it [Tyrian would likely complain if he did], he gripped the faunus’ tail at the base and used it as a handle to pull the man’s hips backwards onto his cock. Tyrian choked out a moan, seemingly taking pleasure out of the gesture. Huh. He would have to make note of that later. For the time being, though, he thrusted into Tyrian with everything he had, fucking the scorpion hard into the mattress like his life depended on it.

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so uninhibited. The sinful slick noises of Tyrian’s dripping cunt, combined with the faint slap of skin against skin, the hunter’s shameless noises and a few strangled groans from the doctor, and that ever-pervasive scent of musk and sweat and _need_ filled the air. At any other time of the day, Arthur would have said it was disgusting, but he was so caught up in it all that it only aroused him further. It was as if Tyrian’s utter desperation had dragged the doctor down with him. He didn’t give it much thought, far too distracted with the utterly _delightful_ feeling of being deep inside the scorpion’s tight, wet,  _ impossibly  _ hot sex.

Adjusting his grip on Tyrian’s tail, he shifted the angle of the faunus’ hips, hitting a spot inside of him that made him let out a sound so unexpectedly high-pitched, it seemed like it belonged to a different person. With a smirk, the doctor rammed into the same spot again, not missing a beat in his brutal pace as he reached around Tyrian with his other hand, feeling around for the scorpion’s clit and rubbing his fingers against it.

Tyrian gasped at the added sensation before losing the ability to form words entirely, moaning and drooling into the mattress. With his hair disheveled and his toned, scarred back laid out before Arthur, he made quite the view… Watts was only a little disappointed that he wasn’t able to see the sort of faces Tyrian was undoubtedly making. Oh, well. Maybe next time.

… Had he planned on there _being_ a next time?

Within a few seconds of Arthur adding the additional pressure, the man beneath him choked out a frantic “ _Doctorr_ ~!” before tightening around him so _wonderfully_ as a powerful orgasm sent shudders through his body, his legs twitching and his tail squirming around erratically, almost dangerously. For a few moments, his body clenched around the doctor’s length as he continued to fuck him through his climax, and a few moments of that _amazing_ tightness was all Arthur needed to find himself teetering on the edge.

“ _Shit_ ,” Arthur breathed, “Tyrian, I’m-”

“ _Inside_ ~” The faunus replied in a haze. " _Please_ , do it inside..." The doctor was too close, and _far_ too turned on by the request to deny it. Besides, he could pretty easily give Tyrian something to take care of any complications it might cause. Not that he was of sound enough mind at that moment to be thinking that far ahead.

He didn’t question it or mull it over for a second, he simply gave one last hard thrust, with a tug on Tyrian’s tail for good measure, emptying himself as deep inside of the other as he could reach with a low groan. The scorpion let out a pleased hum as he felt Arthur’s cock twitch and shoot a warm load of cum inside his cunt. His limbs grew weak as the warmth seemed to spread throughout his body, his nerves rewarding him momentarily for satisfying his urges. The faunus fell completely limp under Arthur, who soon after slipped out of him, letting both of their fluids drip out of Tyrian’s used hole uninhibited.

The doctor sat up to catch his breath, taking in the sight of the hunter in a heap under him. He hadn’t seen Tyrian so… _undone_ in this particular way before. It was a look he wore quite well, Watts decided. The faunus remained still for a few moments, the only signs of life in him being the way his back rose and fell with his slow, deep breaths. 

And then he started giggling.

Arthur realized he hadn’t heard Tyrian laugh all day. The sound was surprisingly welcome.  Tyrian shuffled around to lazily sit back up, turning to face the doctor and spilling more mess out of him onto his already stained sheets in the process.

“Are you satisfied?” Arthur asked as formally as he could muster.

“For the moment,” Tyrian answered in a pleased tone, running his hand back through his hair in a gesture that did nothing to tame the wild mess it had become. It was a casual movement, but it caught Arthur off-guard with how _pretty_ Tyrian looked when he did it. The faunus rose, legs notably a little shaky as he walked off to some darkened corner of his room, returning with a little cloth that he offered to the doctor before using to wipe himself and his bedsheets to some semblance of cleanliness. Arthur winced a little when Tyrian carelessly chucked the soiled article to some random spot on the floor. He didn’t say a word about it, and a moment later he felt the scorpion’s head press into his shoulder. He could faintly hear the sound of Tyrian breathing inwards very deliberately. The hunter’s presence often caused Arthur to do things without thinking them through; This was one such occasion as the doctor thoughtlessly placed a hand on Tyrian’s head, running his fingers softly through the other’s hair. There was a pause as the two stayed like that for a while, not a word between them as they relaxed in the afterglow, in each other’s company.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Tyrian mumbled after some time.

“Of course,” Watts replied courteously. “I wasn’t going to just let you continue to pose a threat to everyone here when the solution is so simple.”

A brief chuckle slipped between Tyrian’s teeth.

“You think this solution is _simple_ , then?”

“Compared to other solutions to other problems? I’d certainly say it’s at least a bit more… _entertaining_.”

“Hm, well I’m glad you _enjoyed_ yourself, Doctor~” The faunus answered with a sly grin that told Watts he was up to something. His suspicions were immediately addressed as he felt a hand slide along his thigh.

He had already assumed just once wasn’t going to be enough, he knew the scorpion to be insatiable in every sense of the word, but seeing how quickly Tyrian bounced back made Arthur realize just how much he signed up for.

Seeing to the needs of his teammates and making sure they were in good health was often a demanding job. It’s hard being such an excellent physician and constantly exceeding expectations like this, but Arthur took pride in his work. And he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> They are both super in denial about having feelings. This is definitely just meaningless sex, don't ask any questions about the gentle hair stroking.


End file.
